Malentendus
by Natsume-chan
Summary: Ben un tit 24 ke g écris y a longtemps. - J'avais pas trop trouvé l'intérêt de le mettre ici et puis finalement... ben je le fais!


Titre : malentendus Auteur : Natsu-chan Mail : daisuki_chan@msn.com Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et ça vaut mieux pour eux ^^ . Note : Je ne connais pas vraiment bien Gundam. Pour l'instant, je n'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois le dessin animé et j'ai lu deux mangas mais par contre, j'ai lu beaucoup de fics. Comme je ne connais pas bien cette série, j'hésite sur quelques points. Notamment : est-ce que Treize est encore vivant à la fin de la série ??? Alors comme j'en sais rien et que ça m'arrangeais bien, on va dire qu'il est encore vivant !   
  
Malentendus  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les cinq pilotes de Gundams habitaient ensemble suite à la fin de la guerre. La guerre était finie... Cela semblait tellement difficile à croire : bien que les choses se soient calmées, certaines personnes ne rêvaient que de remettre Treize Krushenada au pouvoir des colonies. Les attentats continuaient de plus belles et le travail des pilotes des Gundams était loin d'être achevé. C'était pour pouvoir éradiquer les derniers réseaux terroristes plus facilement qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble dans une des propriétés de Quatre et puis aussi, même si certains refusaient encore de se l'avouer, pour éviter d'être seuls à nouveaux. Pour la plupart, faire partie de l'équipe, s'était un peu comme retrouver un semblant de famille et de véritables amis sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Bien qu'ils aient encore quelques missions importantes de temps à autres, leur travail avait été considérablement allégé, ce qui leur donnait beaucoup plus de temps libres mais ce n'était pas toujours facile de vivre en communauté quand on en a pas l'habitude et il était vite apparu quelques problèmes entre certains pilotes. Il était neuf heures du matin, un samedi et les pilotes n'avaient reçu aucun ordres pour la journée. La maison était encore très calme mais tout le monde n'allait pas tarder à descendre. Quand on est pilote de Gundam, on prend vite l'habitude des horaires fixes et les grasses matinées dépassent rarement les 9heures30. Quatre était déjà levé depuis pas mal de temps et il avait profité de cette belle matinée pour aller faire des courses en ville avant le réveil de ses amis. Lorsqu'il rentra, tout le monde semblait déjà réveillé. On entendait du bruit venir de la cuisine surment Wu Fei, il aimait lire le journal en paix avant que les autres n'arrivent à leur tour et il détestait être dérangé pendant sa lecture sinon, cela le mettait extrêmement de mauvaise humeur. Heero devait surment être en sa compagnie, entrain de taper on ne sait quoi sur son ordinateur portable. Quatre se demandait souvent ce que le perfect soldier pouvait encore faire de si important sur son ordinateur : il n'y avait plus tellement de missions et pourtant Heero passait encore le majorité de son temps penché sur son écran. Trowa devait encore être dehors, il aimait faire une promenade matinale avant d'aller déjeuner. Quant à Duo, le bruit venant de la salle de bain indiquait qu'il avait encore été le dernier à se réveiller et qu'il n'était pas encore descendu. Le jeune arabe entra dans la cuisine et y trouva, comme il l'avait deviné, les pilotes 01 et 05. Il alla poser les commissions sur la table sans manquer de leur dire bonjour en les gratifiant de son éternel sourire. Heero lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête sans même daigner le regarder. Quatre ne s'en offusque pas, c'était habituel de la part de Heero et il n'y avait là rien de personnel. Wu Fei, manifestement de bonne humeur releva la tête et adressa à Quatre un petit sourire. -Bonjour Quatre. Tu as fait les courses ?  
  
-Oui... on avait plus grand chose.  
  
-Tu sais. J'aurais pu y aller, tu l'avais déjà fait la fois passée. Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé.   
  
Quatre lui sourit en retour. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Wu Fei l'aurait sûrement fait si on le lui avait demandé le chinois avait fait beaucoup de progrès de sociabilité et il essayait réellement d'aider les autres dans la vie en communauté, mais le jeune empathe savait pertinemment qu'il détestait faire les courses plus que toute autre chose.   
  
-Je te remercie mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne me dérangeait vraiment pas, j'étais réveillé tôt et on avait même plus de café alors tu imagines la tête de Trowa !  
  
- Mh... c'est vrai. Concéda le chinois avec un sourire avant de se replonger dans l'article qu'il était occupé à lire.   
  
C'était vrai que Trowa avait horreur de ne pas boire son café du matin. Dans ces cas-là, il passait le plus clair de son temps à râler. C'était une des seules choses qui le mettait réellement de mauvaise humeur et cela amusait Quatre de voir à quel point le français accordait de l'importance à de petites choses. Quatre mis le cafetière électrique en route et se fit chauffer de l'eau pour son thé. Il était habituel que ce soit lui qui prépare la table du petit déjeuner. Pas que les autres ne veuillent pas l'aider mais il était souvent le premier levé et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. En contre-partie c'était l'un des autres pilotes qui débarrassait et mettait tout au lave-vaisselle. Lorsque Quatre eut fini de dresser la table, Wu Fei avait fini de lire son journal et avait entamé une discussion avec l'arabe tandis que Heero, qui avait mis son ordinateur de côté pour quelques instants, buvait tranquillement son café en intervenant de temps en temps dans la discussion par monosyllabes.   
- Où sont Barton et Maxwell ? demanda finalement Wu fei.  
  
Je ne sais pas. Trowa doit surment être encore dehors, il ne devrait plus tarder et je suppose que Duo va bientôt descendre aussi.  
  
C'est ce moment là que choisit Trowa pour entrer dans la pièce. Après avoir salué chacun de ses amis, il se dirigea vers la table où il se servit automatiquement une tasse de café avant de se rendre auprès de Quatre qui se mettait à ranger les courses.   
- Attends, je vais t'aider...  
  
- Merci Trowa. Lui sourit Quatre.  
  
- Tu comptes aller en ville aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui... je dois faire un saut à la bibliothèque et j'en  
profiterai aussi pour passer chez le disquaire. Le Cd que Duo a  
commandé est arrivé il y a plus de deux semaines et il a toujours  
oublié d'aller le chercher.  
  
- Très bien... je t'accompagnerai alors. J'ai quelques courses à  
faire.  
  
- Entendu.  
  
- On pourra en profiter pour manger là-bas. Heero a un rendez-  
vous important concernant l'amélioration des Gundam. Duo et Wu Fei  
pourront bien se débrouiller pour manger, ce n'est pas la peine qu'on  
se dépêche.  
  
D'accord.  
  
Des cinq, c'étaient soit Quatre, soit Wu Fei qui s'occupaient de faire la cuisine. Heero et Trowa étaient incapables ne fut-ce que de cuire un œuf quant à Duo, à part les boîtes de conserves et les pizza, il n'avait aucune connaissance culinaire. Quatre, en revanche, était un véritable cordon bleu et était capable de cuisiner n'importe quoi et Wu Fei était maître en l'art de préparer des plats traditionnels chinois. Bonjour. intervint quelqu'un d'une voix plus dure et froide qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers son proriétaire. Duo venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et semblait être là depuis pas mal de temps. Son expression sérieuse et dure ne collait pas à l'attitude qu'il adoptait généralement mais cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que le pilote 02 adoptait une attitude plus distance vis-à- vis des autres pilotes et plus particulièrement à l'encontre de Trowa. Tout le monde, y compris Heero, se tendit imperceptiblement à son arrivée alors que l'ambiance se faisait lourde dans la pièce. Le « Dieu de la mort » s'avança au centre de la pièce et s'installa en silence à table. Tout le monde repris ses activités comme si de rien n'était. Alors que Wu Fei et Heero entamait une nouvelle discussion, Quatre se décida à s'avancer vers son ami.   
- Tu ne veux pas prendre ton petit déjeuner Duo ?  
  
- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim ce matin.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Laisse tomber Quatre, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.  
Notre ami n'est manifestement pas de bonne humeur ce matin encore.  
Intervint Trowa.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole Barton.  
  
- Quoi ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu...  
  
Arrêtez vous deux !  
  
Tous le monde tourna son regarde vers le jeune arabe. Celui-ci, se rendant compte de son éclat, se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.   
- Heu... je veux dire...  
  
Quatre a raison s'exclama Wu Fei. Y en a marre de devoir supporter ça à longueur de journée à chaque fois que vous vous trouvez dans la même pièce.  
  
Trowa et Duo se fusillèrent du regard et s'assirent à nouveau. Quatre poussa un soupir de soulagement et jeta un regard reconnaissant au pilote chinois. Trowa se resservit une tasse de café. Duo quant à lui, se renfrogna sur sa chaise. Tendant le bras pour se servir à son tour de café, il remarqua sur la table un assiette remplie de pan cake. Il adorait les pan cake mais n'avait jamais le courage de s'en préparer, et Quatre le savait bien. C'était sans aucun doute lui qui avait préparer ceux-ci pour lui. Duo était le seul qui mangeait des pan cake les autres ne les aimaient pas. Quatre les avait donc préparé spécialement pour lui. A cette constatation, l'américain se décida à prendre son petit-déjeuner malgré tout. Il s'en servit et se mit à les manger. Quatre, assis en face de lui, sourit en voyant son ami accepter de manger. Duo lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier ce qui fit sourire l'arabe de plus belle. Alors que Duo reportait son attention sur ses pan cakes, Quatre se remit à boire son thé d'un air pensif. Trowa ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air un peu préoccupé de son ami, presque triste.   
- Qu'y a-t-il Quatre ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
  
Hein ? Bien sûr que si ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Trowa !  
  
Le jeune arabe adressa un sourire rayonnant à son ami mais celui-ci ne fut pas dupe. Il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui tracassait son jeune coéquipier. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il s'adressa à lui d'une voix inquiète.   
- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire Quatre. Je ne veux pas  
t'obliger à me parler si tu n'en as pas envie mais si tu as besoin de  
me dire quelque chose, tu sais que je serai toujours là. Quatre tourna vers lui un visage rayonnant.   
- Je te remercie Trowa. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter  
tellement pour moi.  
  
Ah oui ? Qui le ferais alors ? C'est toi qui devrait t'inquiéter un peu plus pour toi et moins pour les autres ! déclara le français avant d'éclater de rire tout en ébouriffant les cheveux d'or.  
  
Duo se leva soudain et se retourna pour quitter la pièce.  
  
- Duo ? Où vas-tu ?  
  
Dans ma chambre. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim finalement. Déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre mais légèrement tremblante sous l'effet de la colère.  
  
Et sur cette dernière phrase, l'américain quitta rapidement la pièce sans laisser aux autres pilotes l'occasion de réagir. Le visage de Quatre s'assombrit alors qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. Trowa, que l'attitude de Duo commençait sérieusement à énerver, fixait la porte d'un air furieux. Duo était de plus en plus irascible et susceptible ces derniers temps. De plus, il semblait vraiment lui en vouloir. Son attitude à son égard était de plus en plus froide, bien plus encore qu'avec les autres pilotes. En plus, il voyait bien que le comportement de Duo blessait profondément Quatre et cela, il ne pouvait pas le pardonner à l'américain. Quatre était comme un frère pour lui et il était vraiment très important aux yeux du français. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est que jusqu'à il y avait peu de temps, il était convaincu que l'américain considérait Quatre comme son meilleur ami ils s'entendaient tellement bien tous les deux ! L'attitude de l'américain n'avait décidément aucun sens. Quant à Wu Fei et Heero, ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard entendu. Eux avaient bien une idée du pourquoi de la situation. Après le déjeuner, Wu Fei se mit à débarrasser la table en pressant Trowa de finir son quatrième café. Heero se décida à travailler encore un peu sur son ordinateur avant de devoir partir à sa réunion et Quatre se dirigea vers l'étage dans le but d'aller parler à son ami. Arrivé devant la chambre de l'américain, il frappa timidement à la porte. Une voix agressive lui répondit d'entrer. Duo était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.   
  
Tu peux venir Quatre.  
  
Il n'avait pas besoin de détourner le regard du plafond qu'il fixait depuis dix bonnes minutes pour deviner qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre. Il connaissait le bruit des pas de Quatre par cœur. Il n'était pas rare que l'arabe vienne lui rendre visite. Ils passaient alors parfois des heures entières à parler. Mais ces derniers temps, Quatre hésitait à venir le voir et il savait que son attitude y était pour beaucoup mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'arabe ne se fit pas prier. Il grimpa au bout du lit de Duo et s'y assit en tailleur. Duo ne le regardait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait blessé l'américain mais il ne pouvait dire comment.   
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Hm ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?  
  
- Quoi ? Mais non... pourquoi dis-tu ça ? répondit l'américain  
en évitant toujours de regarder son ami.  
  
- Tu es tellement différent ces derniers temps... Peut-être que  
j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te mettre en colère et que je ne  
m'en suis pas rendu compte. Ou alors tu as es problèmes. Et dans ce  
cas là tu sais que tu peux me parler.  
  
- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien !!!  
  
...  
  
Au silence de son ami, Duo se décida à relever le visage vers celui-ci et regretta immédiatement d'avoir répondu si durement. Après tout ce n'était pas le faute de l'arabe si tout se passait mal pour lui ces derniers temps. Au contraire, Quatre tentait de l'aider et de le comprendre, il essayait aussi de ne pas changer son attitude vis à vis de l'américain, de rester le même mais Duo sentait bien que Quatre était de plus en plus gêné en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer le jeune arabe il se rendait bien compte que les autres pilotes étaient contraints de marcher sur des œufs pour ne pas l'énerver et la situation était dure pour lui aussi. Mais il avait du mal à se contrôler lorsqu'il était en présence de Trowa et sa mauvaise humeur retombaient sur les autres pilotes. Et en ce moment Quatre avait vraiment l'air blessé après le réaction trop vive de l'américain. Duo avait toujours détesté voir Quatre triste. Il ne pouvait jamais resté fâché très longtemps lorsqu'il se trouvait avec le blond.   
  
- Heu... Ecoute Quatre. Je suis désolé, je...  
  
- Quatre ! On va y aller ! Heero a dit qu'il allait nous  
déposer en ville en partant !   
  
En entendant la voix du français, l'américain se rembrunit à nouveau.   
  
- Oui d'accord ! Je vais arriver Trowa ! Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu  
voulais me dire Duo ?   
  
Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami, Quatre se rendit compte que celui-ci ne le regardait à nouveau plus.   
- Duo ?  
  
- Tire-toi...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Va-t-en, sinon ce cher Trowa risque de s'impatienter.  
  
- Mais Duo... Je croyais que nous devions parler et...  
  
C'est dommage que tu n'en aies pas le temps. Trowa t'attends et moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de tes états d'âmes.  
  
Et sur ce, l'américain lui tourna le dos pour attraper un manga posé sur sa table de nuit et se mit à le lire comme si le blond ne se trouvait déjà plus là. Lorsqu'il vit son ami descendre les escaliers, Trowa ne put que remarquer l'air sombre de celui-ci.   
- Qu'y a-t-il Quatre ?  
  
- Heu... rien rien.  
  
C'est encore Duo n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le jeune empathe acquiesça, il était inutile d'essayer de mentir au français. Trowa soupira.   
  
- Là, il commence à dépasser les limites. Je vais aller le  
voir et...  
  
- Non Trowa ! Ce n'est pas la peine.  
  
- Mais Quatre, il t'a...  
  
- Non... laisse tomber. Tu sais, je crois qu'il passe un moment  
difficile, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a mais...  
  
- Ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour te traiter comme  
ça ! Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde et puis il a subitement  
changé d'attitude. Je ne peux pas supporter que quelqu'un te traite de  
la sorte ! Mauvais moment ou non, il est temps qu'il s'explique !  
  
- Trowa... Je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine. J'essaierai  
de lui parler ce soir mais si on lui parle maintenant alors qu'il est  
dans cet état, ça risque encore de s'aggraver surtout si...  
  
- Surtout si c'est moi qui y vais c'est ça ?  
  
- Heu...  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que tout va finir par  
s'arranger. Je ferai tout pour ! Et en attendant, on va essayer de  
profiter de cette journée et arrêter de penser à ça ok ?  
  
^__^ Ok !  
  
Pendant le temps, l'américain fulminait dans sa chambre. Il savait bien  
qu'il ne devrait pas agir de la sorte avec les autres pilotes. Seulement,  
il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Trowa... non, en fait pour être  
honnête, il avait du mal à supporter que Trowa soit si proche de Quatre.  
C'est vrai que pendant la guerre, ces deux-là étaient déjà très soudés.  
Seulement, c'était différent. A ce moment-là, ils devaient tous se battre  
chaque jours pour protéger leur vie et Quatre détestait tellement la  
violence, il semblait si vulnérable... Il se disait alors que cette entente  
entre le pilote Français et l'arabe était une bonne chose. Ainsi, si  
Quatre se trouvait menacé et qu 'il n'était pas là, Trowa, lui, pourrait  
protéger Quatre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'américain avait  
tout de suite apprécié Quatre. Parmi les trois autres icebergs qui lui  
servaient de partenaires, il avait été rassuré de savoir qu'il y avait au  
moins une personne qui réagissait différemment qu'un robot avec lui. La  
douceur et la gentillesse de Quatre l'avait tout de suite touché et au  
fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, Duo avait développé pour Quatre  
des sentiments bien plus forts que l'amitié. Il avait alors espéré que  
Quatre pourrait lui retourner ses sentiments mais il avait décidé  
d'attendre la fin de la guerre pour déclarer sa flamme au jeune empathe.  
Seulement, après qu'ils aient tous emménagé ensemble, Duo s'était  
brutalement rendu compte à quel point Quatre et Trowa étaient proches.  
Bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Alors que Duo aimait à apprendre ce que  
Quatre aimait ou détestait , Trowa semblait déjà connaître tout du jeune  
arabe. Et Duo s'était vite senti délaissé... Comment pouvait-il faire le  
poids fasse au français ? Quatre et Trowa étaient si complices et proches  
qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu être si stupide pour ne pas s'être  
aperçu plus tôt que s'était probablement plus que de l'amitié qui  
unissait les pilotes 03 et 04. Duo s'était senti tellement mal en faisant  
cette constatation qu'il avait reporté toute sa colère et sa souffrance  
sur ses amis. Et il le regrettait vraiment.  
  
* * * * * * ( pouf !  
bond dans le temps ! )  
Quatre et Trowa avait bien profité de leur sortie en ville ! Ces derniers temps, ils étaient peu sortis et ça faisait longtemps que Quatre ne s'était plus amusé ainsi surtout depuis que l'attitude de Duo avait brusquement changée. Les deux amis étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café et buvaient tranquillement (du café pour Trowa et du thé au citron pour Quatre) en profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil.   
  
- Il faudrait peut-être rentrer. Proposa Quatre.  
  
- Tu t'inquiète pour Duo ?  
  
- ... (vous pouvez imaginer Quachou piquer un fard monumental  
^^ )  
  
- Très bien ! Dans ce cas allons-y, c'est vrai qu'il commence  
à se faire tard.   
  
Les deux amis se mirent à marcher vers l'arrêt de bus. (Et oui ! Heero l'est bien gentil de les avoir déposé en ville mais maintenant fo se démerder pour rentrer !) Alors qu'ils parlaient ensemble, une ombre surgit du coin de la rue et s'arrêta devant eux en les apercevant. Les deux amis stoppèrent leur marche et virent Duo qui leur jetait un regard noir.   
  
- Duo ? s'étonna Quatre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me promener en ville ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais tout à l'heure tu m'as dit  
que tu n'avais pas l'intention de sortir.  
  
- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. En plus je voulais passer au  
magasin de disque pour récupérer ma commande.  
  
- Mais je t'avais pourtant dit que j'irai la chercher.  
  
- J'ai pas du t'écouter à ce moment là. Répliqua l'américain  
d'une voix froide.  
  
- Duo...  
  
C'était plus que ne pouvait en supporter Trowa.   
  
- Ca suffit Duo ! Ca fait assez longtemps que ça dure !  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi !  
  
- Peut-être mais je te le donne quand même !  
  
Ca ne m'intéresse pas !  
  
Sentant la colère monter en lui, l'américain serra les poings et voulut partir mais Trowa l'en empêcha en se plantant sur son chemin.   
  
Dégage de là Trowa !  
  
Cependant le français ne semblait pas prêt à céder. Duo tenta à nouveau de partir mais Trowa le stoppa en le rattrapant par le bras. L'américain tenta de se dégager mais le français ne céda pas. C'est alors que toute la rage et la colère qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps ressurgirent. L'américain se retourna subitement et avant que le français ne put faire quoi que ce soit, Duo lui avait décoché un puissant coup de poing qui envoya 03 s'étaler de tout son long sur le trottoir. Quatre se précipita aussitôt vers son ami et aida le français à moitié assommé à se relever. Le soutenant à moitié, Quatre se retourna vers Duo d'un air furieux.   
  
- Non mais ça va pas !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es malade  
ou quoi ?!!  
  
Quatre...  
  
Duo tenta de saisir le poignet du blond. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Trowa. L'arabe se dégagea violemment.   
  
- Ne me touche pas !  
  
- Non ! Quatre ! S'il et plaît je suis désolé, je ne voulais  
pas...  
  
- Ca suffit Duo ! Tu as été trop loin cette fois !  
  
- Je sais... je  
  
- Je t'interdis de m'approcher ! Je ne veux plus te voir !  
  
- Quatre...  
  
Ton attitude était détestable ces derniers temps ! J'avais vraiment du mal à supporter tes réactions désagréable envers nous tous... et encore plus la façon dont tu traitait Trowa. Laisse-nous tranquilles à la fin.  
  
Et le jeune arabe se retourna pour partir alors que le foule se rassemblait autour d'eux. Duo avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. D'abord il avait attaqué Trowa et ensuite Quatre lui avait demandé de ne plus l'approcher. Duo rentra d'un air penaud à la résidence, comment avait- il pu aller si loin ? Il n'avait pas su se contrôler et à cause de ça il avait perdu l'amitié du blond. Quatre devait surment le détester à présent. Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, il régnait dans la maison un silence pesant. Le jeune pilote en fut pourtant soulagé, il ne tenait pas à affronter l'un des autres et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre et remettre ses idées en ordre. Cependant, Heero et Wu Fei n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Au moment où Duo allait poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier de marbre, ils sortirent du salon, bien décidé à avoir une petite discussion avec l'américain.   
  
- Hey ! Tu crois aller où comme ça Maxwell ? l'interpella le  
chinois  
  
- ...  
  
- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que nous parlions.  
  
- Je ne crois pas en avoir envie.  
  
- Alors tu préfère laisser les choses empirer plutôt que de  
faire quelque chose pour les améliorer ? intervint à son tour le  
pilote japonais.  
  
- Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça.  
  
Ah oui ? Tu ne compte vraiment rien faire pour te réconcilier avec Quatre dans ce cas ?  
  
Cette dernière phrase stoppa le natté. Manifestement ces deux-là étaient au courant de tout ce qui d'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Ce n'était pas étonnant en fait et lui aussi en avait plus que marre de la situation. Il se retourna vers ses deux amis et leur jeta un regard désespéré.   
  
- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas que ça en  
arrive aussi loin.  
  
- Et bien tu vas commencer par arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton  
sort et tu vas me suivre. Ordonna Wu Fei. Heero? Tu t'occupes de  
Barton?  
  
- Mh... ( traduction : « Oui bien sûr. Il était temps qu'on  
intervienne ! »)  
  
- Allez Maxwell, tu viens avec moi.  
  
Pendant que Heero montait rejoindre Trowa à l'étage, Duo entra dans le salon en compagnie de Wu Fei qui referma la porte derrière eux et indiqua à l'américain de s'asseoir avant de reprendre d'un ton ferme :   
  
- Bon, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Et arrête ce manège. Ca ne sert à rien. Tu ne ressortiras  
pas d'ici sans m'avoir donné de bonnes explications.  
  
- Wu Fei...  
  
- J'attends.  
  
- Je... J'en sais rien.  
  
- C'est pas en me mentant que les choses vont aller mieux.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... J'étais énervé et puis Trowa a refusé de me  
laisser partir. J'ai vu rouge et le coup est parti tout seul.  
  
- Bon... Et pourquoi étais-tu si énervé ?  
  
- ...   
  
Le chinois soupira et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du natté. Son expression était plus douce à présent. On allait finir par y arriver en fin de compte.  
  
- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ?  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Tu crois que Heero et moi ne nous doutons pas des sentiments  
que tu portes à Quatre ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Duo... Si tu es amoureux de Quatre, tu crois vraiment que tu  
t'y prends de la bonne manière ?  
  
- Mais... je... Ca ne sert à rien .  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne sert à rien ?  
  
- D'espérer, de se faire des illusions. Je préfère souffrir  
comme ça plutôt qu'il me rejette.  
  
- Donc tu préfères souffrir et faire souffrir Quatre ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Et puis qui te dit que tu te fais des illusions ?  
  
- Mais... C'est clair pourtant qu'ils s'aiment ?  
  
- Qui ça « ils » ?  
  
- Mais Trowa et Quatre bien sûr !  
  
- Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu avances ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi que tu doives parler. Est-  
ce que tu as déjà discuté avec Quatre ? Après tout c'est lui que ça  
concerne. Et puis au moins tu seras fixé sur les sentiments qu'il  
porte à Trowa.  
  
- Mais il me déteste maintenant.  
  
- Ne dis pas de conneries voyons ! Tu connais Quatre. Tu sais  
bien qu'il ne seras jamais capable de te détester. Il t'adore.  
  
- ...  
  
- Tout ça tu le sais bien mais je crois que c'est plutôt une  
excuse que tu te donnes pour ne pas devoir t'expliquer avec lui.  
  
- Je...Tu as peut-être raison.  
  
- Ca c'est sûr. En plus je commençais à en avoir marre de  
t'entendre brailler sans arrêt.  
  
- Hey ! ^_^ ... Merci Wuffy !  
  
- Appelle moi encore comme ça et tu seras en si piteux état  
que tu n'aura jamais l'occasion de t'expliquer avec ton blondinet !  
  
* * * * * * *  
*   
  
- Quoi !! Tu veux dire que...  
  
- Duo est amoureux de Quatre.  
  
- Mh... Je comprends mieux son comportement mais... si seulement  
il avait essayé d'en parler avant, on aurait évité bien des problèmes.  
  
- Que veux-tu... en vous voyant vous entendre si bien toi et  
Quatre, il n'a pas été chercher bien plus loin, tu le connais.  
  
- Et oui... sourit le français  
  
- Alors, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que Duo soit amoureux  
de Quatre.  
  
- Non. Si Quatre est amoureux de lui alors je serai vraiment  
heureux pour les deux. En plus, il vaut mieux que ce soit Duo qu'un  
autre...  
  
- Pas rancunier manifestement. Sourit le japonais.  
  
- Non , il a des circonstances atténuantes. Et puis si ça peut  
rendre Quatre heureux...  
  
A ce moment on entendit frapper à la porte.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Heu... C'est Duo...  
  
Entre !  
  
Heero se leva de la chaise où il était assis et se décida à sortir de la  
chambre.   
  
- Bon je vous laisse seuls.  
  
- Merci  
  
Duo s'avança vers le lit où était assis le français et s'installa à ses  
côtés.  
  
- Heu... Trowa... Je... Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait. Pas  
seulement le coup de poing mon attitude à ton égard aussi. Mais  
j'étais...  
  
- C'est bon. Heero m'a tout expliqué et j'accepte tes excuses.  
  
- Je... Merci. Donc... tu sais tout ?  
  
- Oui et tu n'a pas à t'en faire.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Duo... soupira le français. Ce que j'éprouve pour Quatre, ce  
sont des sentiment forts, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour.  
C'est de la fraternité, rien d'autre.  
  
- C'est... C'est vrai ?  
  
- Oui. Et je suis sur que Quatre éprouve la même chose pour  
moi. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Mais je dois dire  
que ce qui s'est passé est aussi un peu de ma faute.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- J'aurais du me rendre compte des sentiments que tu éprouvais  
pour Quatre mais tu sais... quand il s'agit de Quatre, c'est vrai que je  
suis un peu trop protecteur et du coup je ne me rend pas toujours  
compte de ce qui se passe autour.  
  
- Alors... Tu ne m'en voudras pas si...  
  
- Pas le moins du monde et puis... ce n'est pas moi que tu dois  
convaincre.  
  
- Merci Tro-man ! sourit l'américain redevenu aussi gai et  
enthousiaste qu'auparavant.  
  
Le français lui sourit en retour et l'américain quitta la pièce telle une  
fusée. Mais en arrivant près de la porte de Quatre, ses pas redevinrent  
hésitants mais, décidé, il frappa à la porte.  
  
Entre Duo...  
  
L'américain ouvrit doucement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la  
pièce. Le jeune empathe était allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans  
ses bras. Duo s'avança sans faire de bruit et s'assis juste à côté du  
blond.  
  
- Ca ne va pas Quatre ?  
  
Si si... Juste un peu fatigué.  
  
Quatre roula alors légèrement sur le côté et tenta un faible sourire. Duo n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui avait causé la peine de son ami. Il se sentit encore plus mal à cette idée.   
  
- Ecoute Quatre... Je voulais m'excuser... pour ce que j'ai fait.  
Le coup de poing, mon attitude vis-à-vis de Trowa, des autres... et même  
de toi.  
  
- Ecoute Duo, je sais que tu...  
  
- Que je ?  
  
- Que tu passes des moments difficiles et...  
  
- Cela n'excuse pas mon comportement. Et puis tu sais Quatre,  
je ne voudrais pour rien au monde te faire de la peine ! Je déteste te  
voir triste ou...  
  
- Je le sais bien Duo.  
  
- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire à nouveau et  
pour qu'on s'amuse et que tu me parles comme avant, Que tu aimes  
encore être avec moi.  
  
- Duo... J'aime toujours être avec toi et rien n'empêche que  
tout redevienne comme avant.  
  
- Si. Moi je ne veux pas.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je ne veux plus que ce soit comme avant. Je veux plus...  
  
- Plus ?  
  
- Si j'étais si agressif avec Trowa, c'est parce que... vous  
vous entendez si bien.  
  
- C'est normal ! Trowa est comme un frère pour moi.  
  
- Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux.  
J'avais l'impression d'être mis à l'écart... de ne pas compter autant  
pour toi que lui.  
  
- Mais Duo, c'est ridicule ! Tu sais bien que tu comptes  
énormément pour moi.  
  
- Oui. Mais toi aussi, tu comptes énormément pour moi... mais  
plus encore...  
  
- Quoi ? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... quand je te voyais parler  
avec Trowa, rire ou lui sourire je voulais que ce soit avec moi que  
tu ries... pour moi que tu souries... uniquement pour moi.  
  
- Duo...  
  
- J'aime être avec toi Quatre ! J'aime te voir sourire, te  
voire rire, j'aime tout en toi et... Je suis amoureux de toi Quatre...  
depuis longtemps.  
  
- Je...  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre Quatre. Seulement, je  
voulais que tu le saches.  
  
- Non ! Tu as été honnête avec moi alors je pense que je te  
dois la vérité.  
  
- ...  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Duo.  
  
- Quatre...  
  
- Seulement, quand je te voyait agir comme ça, je ne pensais  
pas que tu puisses m'aimer toi aussi. Ca me blessait énormément quand  
tu t'en prenais ainsi à Trowa. C'est quelqu'un de tellement important  
pour moi et tu le savais. Alors, quand tu t'attaquais à lui, j'avais  
l'impression que tu ne prenais pas en compte mes sentiments. Je  
n'avais pas compris...  
  
- Je... Gomen nasai.  
  
Non... ne t'excuse pas.  
  
Le pilote arabe se releva et s'avança vers le pilote américain tout en rougissant. Duo combla l'espace qui se trouvaient encore entre eux et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent en un chaste baiser qui devint très vite de plus en plus passionné. Lorsqu'ils virent Quatre et Duo redescendre au salon main dans la main, les trois autres pilotes changèrent un sourire satisfait. Tout allait enfin pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Quelques mois plus tard, le travail des pilotes de Gundam était définitivement terminé. Au début ça a fait un choc à Heero qui ne savait plus quoi faire de son temps mais Wu Fei lui avait vite fait oublier ce détail et les deux garçons ne se quittaient plus. Il vivaient toujours avec les autres pilotes. Heero travaillait dans une grande entreprise informatique de la Winner Corp. tandis que Wu Fei avait ouvert son propre restaurant chinois. Trowa travaillait toujours au cirque et on le voyait de plus en plus avec Sally. Quant à Duo, il était aux anges depuis qu'il sortait avec Quatre qui avait repris en mains la direction de toutes les entreprises de sa famille et qui s'occupait également des affaires traitant de la paix entre toutes les colonies. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de profiter de ses temps libres qu'il passait avec ses amis et son petit ami... ou plutôt fiancé puisque Duo et lui avait de se marier à la nouvelle année... en même temps que Wu Fei et Heero.  
  
Owari. ^^  
Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout ! Et n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer  
toutes vos critiques, ça ne pourras que m'aider à m'améliorer ! 


End file.
